


Jealousy is a Good Thing

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Song fic request fulfilled based on Jealous by Nick Jonas and Tinashe
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader





	Jealousy is a Good Thing

I don’t like the way he’s looking at you  
I’m starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya  
Even though I know you love me, can’t help it

“Jay! Yo, Jay!” Mark Briscoe shouted, trying in vain to get his brother’s attention. Mark followed Jay’s line of vision, wondering what had pulled him from their conversation. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he saw you dancing and laughing with Alex Shelley and shoved Jay in the shoulder regaining his attention. “What the hell Jay? Stop being so overprotective.” 

“I can’t help it man. Look how he’s lookin’ at ‘er.” Jay said. “She don’t seem to mind.” 

“Y/N is fuckin’ crazy bout you man. She don’t want none of that.” Mark tried to calm his brother’s insecurities. Sometimes he wanted to smack him upside the head to knock some sense into him. He also thought he wasn’t good enough for her. Was blind to just how in love Y/N was with him. 

“Why she dancin’ with him then?” Jay asked returning his glare to the couple on the dance floor. 

“Cause they’re friends?” Mark responded. “And her boyfriend won’t.” 

“The hell he won’t.” Jay snapped slamming his beer mug down on the bar and marching across the crowded bar to the dance floor. With nothing but a snarl he yanked you from Alex’s arms and into his making the other man back away hands raised in a conciliatory gesture.

“Hi baby,” You said happily snuggling into his arms as your bodies rocked to the music. “What brought this on?” 

“You’re too fuckin’ sexy. Boys need to stay off what’s mine.” Jay growled into your ear, placing a damp kiss on your neck as he pushed your hair to the side.

Cause your too sexy beautiful  
And everybody want to taste, that’s why (that’s why)  
I still get jealous

“Only yours Jay.” You confirmed, pressing your hips back into his groin making his hands tighten on your hips. 

The two of you danced for a several more songs before heading back to the bar for a break. You had a smile on your face as Jay pulled you along by the hand. It was so rare he would dance with you. You supposed you should thank Alex for getting him jealous. 

Jay took up residence on a stool and you moved between his legs, laying your head against his chest as you surveyed the room. You leaned into Jay’s touch as he stroked down your waist and up again, sending chills through you even in the overheated room. You giggled when he pressed a hot kiss to the rim of your ear and flicked his tongue over it.

“Stop being a tease babe.” You scolded playfully. “You’re getting me all hot and bothered.” 

“That’s the plan.” He said and you could hear the smirk in his voice. “Get your pussy so wet you wanna get the fuck outta here and ride my cock.” 

“Fuck,” you moaned, drawing your lip between your teeth as his dirty words flowed through your core. Your eyes closed as you imagined just that scenario, only to pop back open when you heard Jay talking to someone. You glared as the pretty blonde bartender leaned flirtatiously over the counter, pressing her tits in Jay’s direction as she flirted with him. To Jay’s credit he wasn’t paying her much mind, but you still couldn’t let that slide.

“Fuck off. Do you not see me here sitting right in his fucking lap?” You spat turning around and pointing your finger angrily in her face. “He’s mine.” You yanked his face down to yours and shoved your tongue into his mouth and kissing him thoroughly as she scurried away. 

“We’re leavin’ now.” Jay said throwing some cash on the bar top and yanking you along behind him. 

You’re the only one invited  
I said there’s no one else for you  
Cause you know I get excited  
When you get jealous too

Jay didn’t have the patience to wait until he got you home, pulling you directly on top of him in the back seat of your car, already shoving his pants down his hips and exposing his hard and ready cock. 

“Hop on sugar.” He said with a leer watching as you hiked your skirt up and pushed your panties to the side, sliding onto him with ease. “There we go, ride me girl.” 

You rocked your hips and began lifting yourself up and down, palms braced on Jay’s chest as you moved, your slickness dripping down as you moved, moans coming fast and loud from both of you. Your fingers dug into him as you picked up your pace. 

“This is mine.” You said fiercely, leaning down to press a hard kiss on his lips. 

“Only yours.” Jay confirmed breathing heavily as he bucked up into you, matching your movements with his own. “And your mine.” 

“Goddamn right.” You said with a smirk. With a quick movement Jay flipped you onto your back, sliding himself back inside you and thrusting wildly. Your legs moved to wrap around his waist, heels digging into his ass urging him to fuck you harder and faster. Jay moved his hand to your clit, rubbing it roughly between his fingers, squeezing and pinching you as you cursed your encouragement at him. 

“I’m coming Jay,” You screamed twitching around him as he gave violent twist on your clit, making you come as he did, hips stilling as his seed filled you. 

“I love it when you get jealous.” He said with a smirk pulling his pants back up. 

“You were jealous first.” You pouted pulling your skirt down over your hips. 

“Maybe so. “ He admitted. “Let’s go home for round 2.” He suggested and you nodded happily in agreement. You would have so much more fun with him then you would out at some bar.


End file.
